In the Shadows
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Alliances are made, a soul is sold, and one will die only to come back for his revenge. The Covenant, Ghost Rider, and The Crow. Xover.
1. Dark Alliance

**_In the Shadows_**

**Chapter 1: Dark Alliance**

_Summary:_ Alliances are made, a soul is sold, and one will die only to come back for his revenge.

_X-overs:_ The Covenant, Ghost Rider, and The Crow - ... if you haven't seen any of these movies I suggest that you do, they are spectacular.

* * *

Chase stumbled through the woods fatally wounded. He had just narrowly escaped death at Caleb's hands. Fortunately for him, Caleb believes that he is dead. He stumbled over and overturned tree root and fell to the ground. He laid there for a few seconds, then raised his head weakly. As his eyes unfocused then focused again, he saw that someone was standing in front of him. 

His eyes trailed up from the man's shoes to his face. Something about the man made Chase feel intimidated. It wasn't because of his weakened condition either. Even at his strongest, this man would still be able to make Chase feel inferior. He kneeled down to Chase's level and placed a hand on the top of his head. "You must be chase Collins." He said an a cool voice.

"W-who..." Chase started weakly.

"I am Blackheart. Son of the devil himself." Blackheart said stroking his fingers through Chase's hair as one would a kitten. "Unfortunately daddy doesn't like the competition so he locked me up after I was injured by his rider. I've learned that in the time I was out he made a deal with my lackeys the elementals." He lifted Chase's chin so that the teen was looking him in the eye. "Unfortunately I can't take on my father and the elementals on my own. So I've decided to ask for your assistance."

Blackheart gave a brief chuckle. "You may be asking yourself why the son of the devil would be asking assistance from a mere mortal. The answer is really very simple. I was searching for the darkest, most sadistic soul out there, and since my father has control over most of the demons, I found you. I watched as you uncaringly killed your adoptive parents. As, without batting an eyelash, you took your fathers powers for your own. I was there when you killed that kid at the dells. I watched on the sidelines as your plot to get that Danvers kid's powers unfolded. You gained all of their trust and slowly began torturing them. Now that brings us to tonight. You failed to get what you wanted because of some silly technicality, but you are alive. Just barely, but you are still alive, and that's what matters."

Blackheart started to stroke the side of Chase's face as he smiled sadistically. "So now, I have a deal for you. If you assist me in defeating my father I will lend you the powers you need to fight for those powers you want. If you refuse then I will leave you to die right here. "So, what will it be?"

Even with his lack of powers and his near fatal injuries Chase was able to pull off his trademark sadistic smirk. "You're kidding right?" He asked weakly. "Who would turn that down?"

"You'd be surprised." Blackheart replied and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Chase slowly raised his hand to Blackheart and grabbed hold of it. "Hell yes."

"That's very good." Blackheart said. His form shifted into what Chase thought looked like a darkling with pitch black eyes. "This may sting a little." He said and Chase felt Blackhearts demonic power course through him in painful waves.

After the transfer of power Chase was gasping for air. The power was even more intoxicating then his own. It was quickly flowing through his veins, restoring his power and healing his wounds. As soon as his strength was restored, he began to get up. "So now what?"

"Now I must train you." Blackheart said. "Your powers should have increased ten fold by now and you need to know how to control it. I will not have you recklessly flinging your powers around."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you like it so far, the chapters will probably be shorted than what I'm used to righting, but it makes up for it in content… I hope. I have the first four Chapters written already, so expect a lot from me soon. And seriously if you haven't seen any to the three mentioned shows, please do. If you don't I will try to explain everything as well as I can in the fic. 

Please Review.

-AFQ-


	2. The New Rider

Chapter 2: The New Rider

* * *

-Ten months later (July)

Pogue was lying on his bed half listening to the news as he waited for Caleb and Reid. Tyler had gotten some kind of an illness after he came back from vacation in Africa; the illness threatened his life. Pogue turned his attention to the TV as the reporter began speaking about a series of gruesome murders that had started a few months ago. Pogue gapped at the location of the newest slaughter. It was at a bar that Pogue had been to a few times further up state.

After a while Pogue turned off the TV and grabbed his phone. He knew that they didn't have anything to add to the murder case and he was sick of waiting for Caleb, so he dialed Caleb's number.

"Hey Caleb, I'm going to go ahead and drive up there myself."

"Alright, We'll meet you there." Caleb replied. They ten hung up and Pogue left.

As Pogue was driving down the road, he closed his eyes and let out a deep yawn. When he reopened them, there was a man standing in the middle of the road not to far ahead. He swerved to avoid the man and ended up wrecking. While he lay injured on the ground, the man approached him. "Pogue Parry, we meet at last."

Pogue started getting up. "Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?"

"Temper, temper Pogue." The man mocked. "What if I told you that I could take away your friend's sickness?"

"I would STILL ask; who the fuck are you and how do you know about that?"

"I know all about you and your friends Pogue." The man grinned.

"Answer my damn question, who are you?" Pogue growled, his temper boiling over.

"I am Mephistopheles, you would know me more commonly as the devil." He said. "And I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" Pogue asked.

"I will cure your friends sickness if you serve me as my rider."

"Your what?" Pogue questioned.

"It's sort of like a warrior." Mephistopheles said vaguely.

"Do I have to sign my soul over or something like that?" Pogue asked.

"Something like that." Mephistopheles smirked. "What do you say?" He asked holding out the contract. "If you don't he will die within a week."

Pogue hesitated for a second; he then cut his finger on the sharp metal and signed away his soul.

"I will call on you sometime in the near future and you will answer and fight for me as my rider." Mephistopheles said. "Until then." He turned and vanished.

Pogue picked up his bike and drove off to the hospital. When he got there and entered the room, Caleb stopped him; his eyes were glazed over with tears. "H-he's better. The virus is clearing out of his body. He's going to be okay." Tears of joy fell from Caleb's eyes as Pogue held his friend in his arms. He looked over at Reid who was trying so hard to suppress his tears as he held on tight to Tyler's hand.


End file.
